


❗❗❗

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Crack, M/M, Magnus is bored, Malec is amazing, Texting, alec is a dork, and misses alec, emojis, magnus is adorable, phone signal sucks, song lyrics references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is at a meeting - the connection there sucks. Texts don't get delivered in time and... chaos and miscommunication ensue.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Texting Series [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289297
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	❗❗❗

Magnus was travelling - as the High Warlock it was mandatory for him to go and meet up with the other High Warlocks from around the world. It was just the formalities, but he was soon going to be home. He didn’t really like it because Alec couldn’t come with him, so the dinner that he was at the time was boring beyond belief, Magnus trying not to show just how bored he actually was out of respect for the others, but it was pretty apparent that he wasn’t having a good time. And he wasn’t the only one, but it was mandatory to be there and he huffed. He was one of the rare ones that didn’t have the  _ plus one _ with him, but it couldn’t be helped, huffing under his breath and he tried to think of something positive.

The only positive thought that was with him was the fact that he was there only for a couple of days - this was the second day already so when the dinner was over he was going to be free to leave and go back home - to his husband. That was the only thing that was keeping his spirits up, sighing under his breath and he glanced down a little bit. It sucked that he couldn’t really talk to Alec either - the place that they were visiting had a shit phone connection to calls didn’t really come in through well enough. The two of them had to resort to texting, but even texts came in delayed. That was how much the signal sucked there and he huffed. 

It made sense though - Mundane technology didn’t really mix well with the Shadow world and he regretted not bringing the Seelie rings with him. It would have been more efficient.  _ And he couldn’t portal back home - it truly sucked.  _ So, there he was, bored out of his mind and trying his best to suffer through it, leaned back against the chair and he was drinking his third glass of wine because what else was there to do? Still, he pulled out his phone and hoped that by some weird chance that he would have some signal so that he could send out a cry of help over to his boyfriend. 

Magnus cheered up when he saw that he had by chance  _ some _ signal, which was better than nothing, happily humming along as he found his husband among his contacts and he was happily typing him a text. Just a single thought about his husband was enough to make him feel lots better, grinning and he read the text that he has just typed out.

**Magnus:** Hello, are you there? Alexander, it’s torture here. I miss you and I hope that this text reaches you soon 😢. I have to be on this dinner and it’s the most boring dinner I’ve had in centuries. I mean in. Ugh. I wish you were here with me. 😭😭😭 It’s boring as hell 😭😭

And after sending it, he waited, but there was no reply. The text was sent, so it probably went through, but still… Alexander was probably busy and he sighed sadly, rubbing the back of his neck and he looked around the place, putting on a little smile, pretending that he was having a good time and then went back to his phone. 

**Magnus:** Hello, it’s me 👋

**Magnus:** I’ve been wondering all this time how you’ve been? 🧐

**Magnus:** Hello from the other side 😭😭😭

**Magnus:** I tried texting you a thousand times 

**Magnus:** To tell you how much I miss you 😭😭😭😭

**Magnus:** But this place is evil and won’t let me text you. Alexander, please reply back to me. I’m so sad 😭😭😭 all sucks 😭😭 and the food isn’t all that good either 😭😭😭

**Magnus:** 😭😭😭😭

Magnus placed the phone back onto the table and started slowly sinking down the chair, rolling his eyes and he looked around the room again, trying to enjoy his food, but then his phone finally buzzed.  _ Was it a notification that his texts couldn’t be delivered?  _ Magnus was hoping that it wasn’t the case, maybe Alec did reply to him. Not even a second later, he grabbed the phone into his hand and rolled his eyes when he saw that it wasn’t Alec after all and it was just a stupid notification from one of the apps that he had installed on his phone, angrily locking the screen again.

“This is just evil at this point,” said Magnus and pouted.

Well, if his texts weren’t going through, then he was just going to keep himself entertained by spamming Alec anyway. Only God knew when they would be able to reach Alec, maybe he would be home sooner than his signal would be back in, grumbling under his breath. Still, the fact that he was texting Alexander - even if he wasn’t getting any reply back it cheered him up enough.

**Magnus:** Hello, hello baby I can’t get through to you 😨

**Magnus:** I have no service in this dump, you see 😓😓

**Magnus:** Did you try texting me back? 😓

**Magnus:** Oh, you’re breaking up on me 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Magnus: 💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔**

Magnus sighed, at least using lyrics of the songs that he loved and changing them up a little bit to fit his situation and in the end he placed the phone back onto the table. Not even a minute later a reply from Alec back back and it was something that Magnus did not expect. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened and he-

**Alec:** 😨😨😨😨😨

**Alec:** What????????????

**Alec:** B-b-b-break…..

**Alec:** MAGNUS IS ALL OKAY? DID THEY GIVE YOU SOMETHING WEIRD TO DRINK?!

**Alec:** What is happening?????? I…. am not. I was busy, Magnus. Well, the texts came to me all at the same time and I was watching the TV, so I didn’t see them right away. But that doesn’t mean that I’m BREAKING UP. 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** How can you say that? 😭😭😭😭

**Alec: 💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔**

Magnus needed a little while to understand what Alec was even talking about. He didn’t understand it until he scrolled up a little bit and saw the texts that he sent to Alexander himself and his jaw dropped to the floor, shaking his head. What… that dork really thought that he was breaking up with him? Probably not, he had to have known that these were just lyrics of Mundane songs, right? Then again, Alec wasn’t really known for knowing much about the Mundane culture and he shook his head, laughing along. Before he was able to actually tell Alec that he misunderstood the entire thing, more of Alec’s texts continued coming in.  _ Ah, so now the signal was working perfectly right, huh? _

**Alec:** Magnus, speak to me 😟😟😟

**Alec:** I’m worried, I will go to Cat and she will make me portal over there. I don’t care if it’s only High Warlocks allowed, I will go there and I will make you see that you got it all wrong. It’s not like that. Magnus please, where are you?!

**Alec:** Ugh, it’s the idiotic signal off again?

**Alec:** See, what did I tell you? Mundane technology can be so evil 😭😭😭

**Alec:** I will come there now.

**Alec:** Five minutes tops, I’m calling Cat right now. Don’t worry, I will make you see that everything is okay. 💖💖💖

**Alec:** For you are my love 💖💖 forever and ever and ever 💖💖💖

**Alec: 💖💖💖**

“No, no, Alexander, don’t-” started Magnus, but instead decided to send Alec a text.

**Magnus:** No, Alexander, listen to me. You’ve got everything wrong! It’s not like that. I was bored so I decided to keep myself entertained by changing a few lyrics of the songs that I like to listen to. So that about breaking up? That is all part of a song. Also, breaking up can mean that it's a bad phone signal, right? See, it’s all okay, darling. Please, don’t worry your pretty little head with such worries. I know you love me. I love you too 💖 No need to call Catarina. Everything is going to be okay. It’s just this evil phone signal that is keeping us from talking. But it’s okay, I will be soon home. I was just whiny, that’s all, I promise. I love you and I know how much you love me 💖💖💖

**Magnus: 💖💖💖💖💖**

**Magnus:** Alexander, are you still there?

**Magnus:** 😭😭😭😭😭

**Magnus:** And now you are all stressed and it’s all my fault. 😭😭😭 Ugh, this phone is evil 😭😭😭😭

**Magnus:** We are kings of communication. Communication is what we are known for ( apart from being an incredibly hot power couple, I mean 😏). Communication is what we are good at and now evil signal took that away from us 😭😭😭 I will NOT stand for it!

Did Alec receive that text?

Nope. Few minutes had passed and a text came.

**Alec:** I’ve got all under control - I’m coming in ❗❗❗❗❗❗❗

**Alec: ❗❗❗❗❗❗**

“No, don’t-”

Too late because there over at the side of the dining room an portal opened up and in came walking Alec, looking worried, eyes searching Magnus and when he saw him he literally ran up to him, jumping over the table and Magnus was catapulted onto his legs. “Magnus, I love you, it’s not like that. I didn’t get your texts in time, I am here to prove it to you that there’s no breaking up-” he started, but his phone buzzed. Magnus snorted - how funny would it be if that was the delayed text?

“Alexander, you got a text-”

“Screw the text, Magnus, I need to tell you I love you,” said Alec. “Because I would  _ never _ actually just do this. And not over text. Not in person. Not in any other alternative universe. It’s no. Never. Nope. I wouldn’t-”

“I know, Alexander,” said Magnus, cracking up. “I think you should really read that text.”

“I can’t, this is important!”

“So is the text, I’m pretty sure,” said Magnus.

“Nothing is more important than you!”

“Just give it a peek,” whispered Magnus. “For me.” 

In the end Alec agreed because he was doing it for Magnus and the warlock looked around the place - everyone was staring at them.  _ As expected.  _ Alec read through the text and his cheeks reddened immediately and he looked over to Magnus. It was the text Magnus sent before but it only got through to him just then and he was completely and utterly dumbfounded. But it made sense - he knew that Magnus would never really think that. “For real?” whispered Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Shit,” said Alec and then laughed nervously as he looked around the place. Everyone was staring. “Okay, nothing to see here people. Get back to your yummy dinner,” said Alec and Magnus was cracking up in the back. People eventually stopped staring and Alec looked around at his husband. “I’m sorry, I am so-”

“Adorable,” said Magnus and shook his head. “You’re a dork,” he said and winked. Alec huffed under his breath and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and brought him closer. “And I love you very much as well,” he said with a wink and Alec nodded.

“I know,” said Alec, again happy - everything was okay.

“Are you staying for dinner?” asked Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Might as well,” said Alec. “Since I’m already here.”

“M-hmm, I loved that entrance, very extra,” said Magnus and Alec laughed softly, taking his husband’s hand and he followed him over to the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago mrscooper1303 asked me if I can write something like this and this is me finally getting to writing it xD


End file.
